Alone and unwanted
by Jaqua94
Summary: Unknowingly to the world, Sasuke and Sakura had been dating for a year until the day Sasuke decided to leave in search of power. What will happen when it is made known that Sasuke left Sakura with a life that she was not ready for? How will they both react when or should they happen to bump into each other again?


This chapter starts off with Naruto episode 109. I don't own this episode nor do I own this show please enjoy.

"Sakura's dream POV"

 _'It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?'_

 _'This is the only road out of the village.'_

I was on the verge of tears while he looked as if my worry meant nothing to him. He told me that I should just 'go to bed' knowing that he was going to leave me.

 _'Why Sasuke?'_

Why did he never tell me anything? Why was it always silence with him? Why was he going to leave his friends and me behind? I wanted to know the reason for everything, if only he would tell.

 _'You never shared a single thing with m…'_

 _'Why should I have to tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern.'_

My tears became even harder to hold in by his reply. After taking a look around I realized where we were and a little smile made its way to my face. Who would have ever known that we would end up here alone again? This was the place where it all started, the very spot where he first told me that I was annoying. I asked him if he remembered that day and he told me he didn't. I thought that maybe it was so long ago that he really didn't remember so I didn't question it.

 _'This is where it all started. That was the day when it all began it's the start of you and me, and Naruto and Kakashi sensei… the four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then but every day was such a challenge. But…more than anything…It was so much fun.'_

He stiffened…It was barely noticeable but none the less I still seen or maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks and letting me see what I wanted instead of what is. If my eyes were right then maybe just maybe I was reaching him.

 _'I know about your clan Sasuke I do… but seeking revenge… that won't bring anyone happiness… nobody at all not you and not me.'_

I guess I was stupid for saying that because he began to shake and by the looks of it, it was out of anger.

 _'I knew it… I'm not the same as you… I'm traveling a path that the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us had worked together and for a while I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and naruto.'_

What was he saying? I couldn't believe he would just leave us, leave me just so he can gain power. He was acting like I meant nothing to him, like our relationship was fake and as if it had never happened. That Kindness, those smiles, that love he had shown me was it all a lie? I didn't have time to ponder over it when I saw his leg began to bend as if he were about to take a step and leave again.

 _'Don't do this Sasuke you don't have to be alone! You told me that day how painful a thing called solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends but If you were gone Sasuke it would be the same thing for me as being all alone!'_

Not once did he turn to look at me and see the sadness and longing in my eyes. I wished he would stop fighting and just open his eyes and see that this is where he belongs.

 _'This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us.'_

He is just too stubborn for his own good. Didn't he understand my feelings? Is he so self-centered that he doesn't see or care about anything but himself? Yet that's one of the reason I love him so much.

 _'Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! I'll do anything for you sasuke! So please I'm begging you don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen I swear! So stay here… with me and if you can't… then take me with you sasuke.'_

The tears that stung my eyes couldn't be held back anymore so I let them fall. I could tell that no matter what I said it just wasn't working. He was going to leave me so all I could do was tell him how much I loved him and hope that he would hear me, but I had my doubts that he would. Sasuke turned and smirked at me and I knew then and there that my love meant nothing to him even after all we've been through.

 _'You haven't changed… your still annoying.'_

My eyes widened, out of hurt. He was throwing it in my face that my love meant nothing to him and started to walk away. What can I do? What can I say? My heart was pounding as the tears raced out of my eyes. I didn't want him to leave so I began to run after him only to stop when he did as well.

 _'Don't leave me! If you go I'll scream and…'_

He disappeared before my eyes only to reappear right behind me. I did all that I could and said all I could say but it wasn't enough. He would rather walk the path of evil then to stay with me, the one who loved him the most.

 _'Sakura…thank you for everything.'_

Just like that, the love of my life was gone.

*End dream*

I sat up in my bed painting for air as tears ran down my face. Almost every night this dream would visit me, and I couldn't help but to cry every time. I can't stand the pain of this dream hunting me, leaving me lifeless day by day. It hurt me that even after two month I can't erase that memory no matter how hard I try.

 _'_ _Maybe it would have been better if we had never met or if we were never put on the same team.'_

I shook my head trying to move those thoughts to the back of my mind before I stood up to get a drink of water. Every time his name is spoken or I see his face I feel as though I just want to die. If only I could forget any and every thing about him maybe my life could go back to the way it was as if he were never there. But it was all wishful thinking, nothing more and deep down I knew that no matter how painful it was to remember, I didn't want to forget the only guy I have ever loved.

"Besides I need to keep a strong face. No one needs to know how much I hurt..." After I drink my water I went back to my bed and before I knew it I fell into a dreamless sleep.

*Next day Reg POV*

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were walking around the village trying to find things to do to pass the time before Sakura to leave.

"Boring…Boring" Sakura muttered with every step she took

"I'm so bored!" The others stopped in their tracks, turning to look at the pink haired kunoichi who was now on her knees sitting on the ground.

"Get off the ground Sakura, it's not lady like." Sakura glared up at Tenten before standing up with a frown on her face slumped over.

"I'm so bored though." Sakura sighed as she stood up straight.

Ino looked at her friend, shaking her head at her childish act. Since Sasuke left Sakura always smiled as if nothing was wrong but Ino knew what was real and what was not. Though everyone else looked at her as if everything was normal, Ino being her friend/rival knew what Sakura's personality was like and this wasn't it.

"I know!" Sakura suddenly shouted shocking all of her friends and bringing attention from the villagers to the girls.

"Y-you know what Sakura?" Hinata asked as shyly as ever.

"Let's go shopping, I mean we have nothing better to do so why not?" Ino and Tenten began to walk away while Hinata stood looking between each of them not knowing what to do until she decided to follow the other two.

"How are we going to go shopping? Did you forget that you have a mission with Naruto in no less than an hour?"

 _'I tried too'_ Sakura thought with a flash of hurt passing her face. Shaking it off she ran to catch up to the others.

"All the more reason to go shopping, I mean I can't go out on a mission looking a mess." Tenten sighed stopping in her tracks.

"Sakura you know how crazy Ino gets when it comes to shopping."

"What do you mean by 'how crazy Ino gets'! I don't get that bad, and it's not my fault that all of you have bad taste so don…"

"Anyway!" The blond haired ninja was cut short making her growl while Hinata tried to hide her smile.

"As I was saying, you may have less than an hour of time to kill, but it would take us about four hours to pull Ino out of the building. If you are even a second late just think about what lady Hokage would do to you."

Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get the others to agree Sakura decided to use her trump card. She turned to look at Hinata, putting on her best puppy dog pout.

"You'll go with me right Hinata? Oh and if you do we can get you an outfit that will have Naruto drooling at the site of you."

The shy kunoichi began to fiddle with her fingers. Liking the idea of Naruto looking at her, but not wanting to make her friends angry, Hinata didn't know what to do. "Um…well I…"

As soon as Hinata's name passed Sakura's lips both Ino and Tenten knew they had to step in or the Hyuga would give in, within seconds. They stood in front of her blocking her from the view of Sakura.

"Don't you dare try to use her as your way out!" Tenten frowned when she noticed the shy kunoichi flinch at her raised voice.

As if the words didn't reach her Sakura made it look as if she was about to cry while looking over the shoulders of her friends, into Hinata's eyes. One way or another she was going to get what she wanted and that was anyway possible to try and forget about her mission.

Ino could see that she wasn't going to give up so she thought she would try something else. "Wasn't this mission for you and Naruto to go and get information on Sasuke?"

"Yeah and who knows maybe this time you guys can bring him back." Tenten caught on and decided to go along with it but what they didn't know was that they were making things worse.

 _'That's the main reason I don't want to go. I can't handle seeing him and not being able to bring him home again.'_ Sakura could feel the tears stinging her eyes and fought as best she could to keep them back. Her friends could see the tears forming but thought it was just her playing the part to get Hinata to agree knowing that she was a sucker for tears.

"Well S-Sakura…"

 _'Yup it's coming.'_ They both thought while the frown slowly lifted from Sakura's face.

"I guess I could…"

" _Here it comes_." They sighed while looking at Sakura's face noticing how she had a faint smirk placed there.

"…go with you"

A grin broke out on Sakura's face, Ino smirked and Tenten dropped to her knees with a defeated look on their faces. Tenten knew that Ino wanted to go but wouldn't say so unless someone else did first. Now that Hinata was going, Ino would go to make sure she didn't buy anything that didn't scream perfect. Because of that Tenten would have to go along to keep the blond and pink haired girls from fighting with each other.

"Get off the ground Tenten, it's not lady like." Sakura teased throwing the words right back at her.

"Whatever I guess, but we have to get you to the village entrance in no more than 28 minutes or we will all be in trouble." By the time Tenten got back up, Sakura was already skipping down the road.

The whole time they were shopping Ino's mind wasn't completely into it. She could see that something was wrong with Sakura but didn't voice it. When time came for Sakura to leave, each one of them walked her to the gate and watched as she walked off to go on yet another mission to bring back Sasuke.

*During the mission*

"Ninja art super beasts scroll!" Sai jumped back as an ink lion immerged from his scroll to divert the lighting attack that was thrown at him. After the lion was destroyed Sai ducked as Naruto jumped over his head with his arm thrown back ready to punch.

"Snap the hell out of it Sasuke! Don't you even realize who your true friends are, where you really belong?!" Naruto growled when Sasuke dodged his attack.

Sakura was frozen in her place. She didn't know what to do or how to do it for the simple fact that she just couldn't hit the man she loved. She was strong enough due to all of her training, but she just couldn't bring herself to use it.

"Sakura look out!" Jumping out of her thoughts the kunochi turned to see the Uchiha's attack coming right at her.

Not having enough time to move Sakura stood her ground ready to try and block the attack that never came. Opening her eyes in which she didn't know she closed Sakura saw that she was now in the air with the art user.

"Sai?"

"I do not think this is the perfect time to be spacing out Sakura. If you truly wish to bring Sasuke back than you must fight for it or he will never listen." Having the owl that they were riding on fly low to let the girl off, Sai turned and smiled at her before taking off again.

Sakura looked at how hard Naruto was fighting _'Sai's right, I can't zone out at a time like this. I have to do any and everything I can, if I want to bring Sasuke back.'_

Taking a fighting stance, Sakura took a deep breath before charging at Sasuke, who was blocking an attack that was thrown by Naruto.

"So you decided to join in…Sakura"

The kunochi conjured up the strength and began to build chakra in her right hand. "Stop this madness Sasuke! We don't want to fight you! Please we just want you to come home!"

"I have no home." Replied the cold voice of the one they call friend.

Without even a sign of shock, the Uchiha dodged Sakura's fist to his face. "The hell you don't have a home! What do you call the people who have been there for you? Trash?"

Not fazed by what his former teammates were saying, Sasuke stood with the coldest of looks on his face. Sakura stood with a pleading look in her eyes. Turning to see Sai standing next to her before bringing her eyes back to the one she held dear. She lifted her hand clutching it to her heart.

"Sasuke!" Without thinking despite the shouts of her teammates, the pink haired Kunochi ran and threw her arms around the Uchiha. "Please come back to us…come back to me. I said it before and I'll say it again, I love you Sasuke, so please, please come back with m…"

Not having the chance to finish Sakura was struck in the stomach. The last thing she heard was Naruto calling out to her. "You're a fool to think that I would ever return such a useless thing like love."

"Ninja art super beasts scroll!" An ink hawk was summoned to grab Sakura and fly her back over to safety.

Ignoring the blond and his ramblings Sasuke began talking over top of him "You're not worth my time. Leave now and do not come looking for me again. If you do, I'll have both you and the leaf village destroyed." And with that Sasuke was gone, on his way back to the hide out.

On their way back to the village Naruto and Sai noticed that Sakura hadn't said a word. They all knew Sakura loved Sasuke and Naruto knew how it hurt not to have your feeling returned, but there was nothing they could do. Naruto continued to feel bad whenever they failed a mission to bring the youngest Uchiha home, because he had promised Sakura that he would drag him back if he had too, but every time he tried he failed.

 ***back at the village***

"YOU FAILED!? Explain yourselves now!" Everyone in the room flinched at the loud outburst.

"There is nothing to explain." Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice that happened to be none other than Sakura. Her eyes were blink and no emotion could be seen as she turned her back to them ready to walk out of the room.

"We failed and that was it." That being said, Sakura took one step causing Tsunade to raise her voice telling her not to move until she was finished talking. She could hear her banging on her desk but never turned around to look.

"Sakura if you leave this office you will regret it!"

"I'm sorry milady but…I'm leaving now."

Sakura walked out of the door with an angry Hokage about to follow after. Naruto stood in her way with a concerned look on his face.

"Move out of my way brat!"

"Just leave her alone." Naruto said with a calm yet very depressed voice. He knew how Sakura was feeling although it was different with her being in love and him feeling as if he lost his brother.

She watched as the blond clinched his fist with his eyes closed shut. "Just leave her the hell alone granny! Don't you understand what she's going through!?"

Sai and Yamato weren't shocked at the way Naruto was talking to the Hokage for this wasn't the first time, but they were shocked that she didn't punch him already.

"He means so much to us but we can't do a damn thing to bring him back! He was the closest thing I had to a brother, and as much as I don't want to believe it, Sakura loves him. He's a member of team 7, our friend, but…but…" Not being able to finish what he was saying, just like Sakura he was gone.

She was about to take a step to go after him but stopped when Shizune called her name. "Maybe we should leave them be lady Tsunade. I mean this isn't the first time we had to go through this anyway, so just leave them alone for a while and they'll come around."

Sighing, the 5th dismissed everyone before getting back to work.

*with Sakura*

Sakura didn't know where she was going but at the moment she didn't care. The only thought in her head was to run and keep running. She needed to get away before anyone could see her and notice that her smile for three months was nothing but a fake.

 _"_ _I have to keep moving. I can't let anyone see me right now."_

Not watching where she was running Sakura's foot caught onto something causing her to trip. When she regained her balance, she continued to run not noticing the set of concerned filled eyes that were following her.

She kept running until finally reaching her destination. Looking at the bench that she now stood in front of, Sakura dropped to her knees letting out everything that she held in.

"Why Sasuke?! I thought you loved me! I thought… I thought..." franticly wiping the tears from her eyes, Sakura gave up when they kept flowing.

At that moment, the concerned eyes that were following her stepped from behind the tree, revealing none other than Ino. She stood there for a second, watching as her friend cried out her very soul.

"Sakura." Ino called out softly causing the pink haired kunoichi to jump in surprise. She began to wipe at her eyes again, when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Even though her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained, Sakura looked up and at the source and smiled.

"Oh hey Ino. What are you doing here?"

Worry was written all over Ino's face. "I heard you were back from your mission so I came looking for you." She paused for an instant watching as emotions ran across her friend's face.

"Sakura, what did you mean by 'I thought you loved me'? What exactly was your relationship with Sasuke?"

"What do you mean? He was my teammate of course." Sakura's smile wavered while trying to keep up her façade.

Ino looked at her unconvinced. "Whenever you have a mission to find Sasuke, you always try to delay it. You smile even more than you did when Sasuke was here. I loved Sasuke just as much as you did, but even I didn't change so much. He wasn't just your teammate...Sasuke was your lover, wasn't he?"

Sakura, unable to hold her tears back any longer, grabbed onto Ino's leg. "It's not fair! I love him Ino. I just want him back." She broke down.

"I understand." Ino said as she got down to Sakura's level and taking her into her arms. "It'll be ok."

Sakura shook her head. "No it wont! No matter how much I beg, he just wont come back. I feel so lonely and I even forgot how to smile because of it."

Ino sighed while rubbing Sakura's back. "Enough of that. How about this, from now on I'll do any and everything I can do to bring that smile back to your face."

After finally calming down, Sakuar pulled away from Ino. "Hey."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone." Exhaustion took over causing Sakura to faint and land in the arms of her friend/enemy.

"No worries Sakura, I won't say a word… Now let's get you home." That being said, Ino took hold of Sakura, with one arm around her shoulder and began to walk her home. She swore to Sakura and herself that she wouldn't give up until her friend was back to normal.

TBC…


End file.
